Terjebak Kemacetan
by nyelnyeonong
Summary: Seharusnya mereka sudah berada di ruang latihan sejak 30 menit yang lalu, tetapi disinilah mereka, terjebak di kemacetan kota Seoul pada akhir pekan. Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwoo. OngHwang. Wanna One.


Seharusnya mereka sudah berada di ruang latihan sejak 30 menit yang lalu, tetapi disinilah mereka, terjebak di kemacetan kota Seoul pada akhir pekan karena seseorang yang keras kepala memaksa ingin mengendarai mobilnya padahal mereka hanya akan ke minimart yang jaraknya tidak sampai 10 menit apabila mereka berjalan kaki.

Minhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya dan terus menatap mobil-mobil di depannya dengan harapan mobil-mpbil tersebut akan menghilang jika dia tatap lama-lama dengan tatapan yang mematikan.

"Tsk kan aku udah bilang harusnya kita jalan kaki saja. Ga sampai 10 menit pasti udah sampai!"

"Tapi aku kan capek Minhyunnie, kakiku sakit kalau kita jalan kaki." ujar seseorang disebelahnya terlihat tetap asyik menyetir di kemacetan ini.

"Aku ga pernah maksa kamu untuk ikut ya Ong Seongwu, kalau capek ya harusnya tinggal aja dan simpan energimu untuk kita latihan nanti!" ujar Minhyun ketus.

"Aku bosen soalnya, mau jalan-jalan sebentar dan kebeteulan kamu mau ke minimart jadi ya udah aku antar aja sekalian hehehe." Ujar Seongwoo sambil menatap muka Minhyun yang sekarang sudah dihiasi bibir manyunnya. 'Gemes banget sih kalau lagi ngambek gini' pikirnya.

"Apasih gemes gemes, gausah bikin tambah kesel deh."

Oops ternyata Seongwoo tidak sengaja mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Ya salahkan otak dan mulutnya yang tidak bisa sejalan.

Seongwoo kemudian mengambil tangan Minhyun dan mendekatkannya ke bibirnya. Minhyun hanya diam saja dan tetap memandang ke arah depan tidak menghiraukan Seongwoo yang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Minhyunnie… jangan marah dong." diciumnya tangan kekasihnya sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Minhyun untuk fokus ke dirinya.

"Liat aku dong sini, Minhyunnieee. Jangan cemburut dong, nanti gantengnya, cantiknya hilang lho. Ya ya ya, Minhyunnie, sayangku."

Minhyun yang masih kesal tetap saja tidak menggubris Seongwoo dan masih asyik melihat keluar jendela. Sebenarnya Minhyun takut kalau dia melihat kekasihnya itu pasti dia akan luluh. Tidak bisa pikirnya, dia harus bertahan.

Seongwoo melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Minhyun, kemudian meraih tempat cd di jok belakang. Dia memilih-milih cd yang akan dipasangnya dan memasukkan cd yang jadi pilihannya ke cd player. Kemudian dia meraih kembali tangan Minhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

 _It's a beautiful life_

 _Beautiful day_

 _I'll be living in the memories of you_

 _Beautiful life_

 _Beautiful day_

 _Please stay by my side_

Seongwoo ikut bersenandung dan sesekali mencium tangan Minhyun yang digenggamnya. Minhyun mendengar lagu kesukannya diputar dan merasakan ciuman-ciuman kecil ditangannya lama kelamaan merasa luluh juga. Betapa dia membenci dirinya yang segampang itu menyerah dan luluh oleh perlakuan kekasihnya itu. Ya tapi siapa juga yang tidak luluh kalau seorang Ong Seongwoo yang berlaku manis kan.

Masih dalam keadaan muka yang cemberut, bibir yang dimanyunkan dan dahi yang dikerutkan akhirnya ia memalingkan kepalanya dan melihat Seongwoo yang ada disebelahnya.

" _I hate you so much!_ " ujarnya.

Seongwoo menyeringai dan mencium tangan Minhyun sekali lagi. " _I love you too, Babe!_ " yang diikuti Minhyun yang memutarkan bolamatanya.

"Aku cuma kangen aja berduaan sama kamu. Kita ketemu setiap hari tapi ga ada waktu buat berduaan aja. Kangen akunya." Seongwoo mengucapkan kalimat rindunya sambil tetap memegang dan menciumi tangan Minhyun yang menurutnya wangi sekali, dia harus bertanya nanti Minhyun pakai hand cream merk apa sampai tangannya bisa selembut dan sewangi ini.

"Hmm…. Iya aku tau kok." Gumam Minhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

Senyuman kecilnya tidak luput dari pandangan Seongwoo yang langsung mendekatkan dirinya dan mencuri ciuman kecil dari sudut bibir Minhyun. "Hehehe jadi jangan marah lagi ya Minhyunku sayang, cintaku, pujaan hatiku, belajahan jiwaku, cint- ADUH."

Minhyun yang muka dan telinganya sudah memerah padam karena mendengar nama-nama panggilan sayang Seongwoo untuknya menampar kecil bibir kekasihnya itu untuk mendiamkannya. Memang kekasihnya itu terlalu banyak bicara sekali-sekali perlu didiamkan dengan cara seperti itu.

Minhyun tertawa kecil saat melihat Seongwoo yang memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengeluh betapa sakitnya tamparan Minhyun di bibirnya.

"Yaudah ini aku udah ga marah. Tapi nanti kamu yang tanggung jawab menjelaskan kepada Jisung _hyung_ kenapa kita terlambat, okay."

"Iya sayangku. Yaudah mana buktinya kalau udah ga marah. Sini cium dong, bibir aku sakit nih abis kamu tampar. Butuh ciuman supaya ga sakit." Ujar Seongwoo sambil menutup mata dan memajukan bibirnya.

Minhyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan saat ia akan memajukan badananya ingin mencium kekasihnya tersebut mereka dikejutkan dengan bunyi klakson dari mobil dibelakang mereka yang menyuruh mereka untuk jalan. Ternyata mobil-mobil di depan mereka sudah jalan beberapa meter, tapi mereka terlalu sibuk dengan dunia sendiri sehingga tidak menyadarinya.

Seongwoo bersungut dan dengan malas ia memindahkan persneling dan menyetir kembali.

"Yaudah sana ah kamu nyetir dulu yang bener biar cepet sampenya"

"Huh, yaudah. Kamu masih utang cium ya Minhyunnie pokoknya jangan lupa."

"Iya iya Ongcheongieku bawel. Cepet maju tuh udah ga terlalu macet akhirnya." Lalu Minhyun terdiam kemudian berkata lirih sambil malu-malu. "Nanti ciumnya lanjut maleman aja…."

Seongwoo menengok melihat kekasihnya yang kini terlihat ujung telinganya telah memerah dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum sambih terkekeh gemas "Hehehe asiiiik janji yaa kalo gitu cium yang lain juga ya jangan bibir aj- aduuh Minhyun stop stop jangan dicubit akunya lagi nyetir ini bahaya bahaya." Teriaknya kesakitan karena Minhyun kini sibuk mencubiti paha dan perut Seongwoo. Yah begitulah dasar Ongcheongie si otak mesum.


End file.
